My invention relates to mechanical exercise devices which strengthen abdominal muscles as well as rib muscles. My device also effectively develops fine movement muscles of hands and feet, with basketball exercises of appropriate movement dimension. Specific muscles affected by my stationary apparatus include: rectus abdominal muscles, external and internal obliques and serratus anteriors, anterior deltoids and flexor hand groups.
In the past exercise devices have been physically more complex and do not lend themselves easily to use in a small space, such as the user's apartment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,832(Dalebout) discloses a machine for rowing-type exercises for a slant board. U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,806 discloses a barrel ball game with a plurality of spaced baskets. A series of manually actuated ball assemblies are arranged to place the ball towards one of the baskets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,552(Gomez et al.) discloses a basketball-type apparatus with a hoop mounted to a backboard. The backboard is offset from a rotary drive system to carry the backboard and hoop through a horizontally disposed arc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,423 (Arciniega) discloses a basketball training facility comprised of an enclosed area. There are also a ball return device, a selectively rotating basketball goal, and a track mounted motor driven carriage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,225 (Matherne et al.) disclosed a foldable arcade game apparatus and method by which games may be played using a ball and a support portion in an upright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,259 (Segal et al.) discloses a game apparatus with combines pinball, target bowling and basketball games in a single combined assembly. It has a common scorekeeping and control system.
The above described variety of machines do not maintain strength of specific muscle groups, using a mechanical device approach.